On Red Lace Wings
by SoManipulative
Summary: Norio left Kunimasa five years ago,due to a horrible misunderstanding. But now he's back and it's up to Kunimasa and their child,to set things straight. M for future chapter. Debating on Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wheee!I got my pet rat today! He's so cute! I gave him a frenchie name X] Anyway. Here you go. Noririn is back to see his child! I write these things in class...so I have about -thinks then sweatdrops since she can't remember- Ehm...point is there are more chapters to come! This is me second fanfic so erhm...no hate plez? **

-Kunimasa's POV-

It had been a good five years since Norio had left me. Our child was growing up wonderfully, a strong healthy boy with Norio's green eyes and my dark hair. Aya -my currently girlfriend of three years- just walked in, holding him and waking her way -with me by her side-, to the tea room. We're slightly concerned though, as are the rest of the members that are closely tied to this matter. He doesn't smile, nor laugh, and his face is always set in a dull, blank expression.

As we reached the tea room, I smiled faintly, saying I'd leave to get them something to eat, then be right back.

As I was walking back, food platter in my hands, I heard an excited gurgle. Eyes widening, I gripped the edges of the large plate tighter and quickened my pace. That scent was so familiar, sweet and spicy at the same time. The scent that I craved and had almost forgotten, I walked into the room, hearing the suspended silence that hung thickly. Everyone's gaze was turned to the opened sliding doors. That smell was now intoxicating, as it was those years before. Looking around I saw him. Finally. That beautiful creature that had misunderstood me and left. Five years ago. But my beloved Norio looked different.

His dark brown hair was slightly wavy and shoulder length, the green eyes had acquired an even large cat-like look, half closed and slightly almond shaped. His thick raven lashes rimmed those orbs in a way that could only be described ethereal. Looking him over, I realized he was dressed in a quite enticing manner. White knee high boots with a gold belt buckle around the top, rimmed with thick fur. A loose ivory blouse that tightening at the wrist but flowed out everywhere else. It was opened a bit at the top, exposing milky white skin to match. He smiled, the full lips giving off a glimmer that only I seemed to see.

The platter dropped from my hands with a loud crash. Aya's hands trembled noticeably as she held the baby protectively to her chest, mouth agape.

" Kunimasa. It's been a while." The voice sent shivers up my spine.

I wanted to run over to him and cover him in kisses like a love-sick wife would when her soldier came home from the war. But being the stupid man that I was, I just stood there, face set in a stone cold expression.

" Noririn. Yes..it has." I nodded faintly, walking forward.

" What are you doing here? Your lover not giving you what you want so you came crawling back?"

No! No, no, no! What am I saying? That's not what I wanted to say...He gave me a sad smile, tilting his head to the right.

"I'm here to see my baby, Kunimasa." I nodded at this, but Aya shrieked, holding the baby away from Norio

" No! Leave! What right do you have? Don't touch him, you monster!"

Anger bubbled up inside me. No one every called him such a word. Never. I watched as Norio's face fell and he flinched noticeably and I felt my own eyes narrow.

" This is my decision Aya." I said quietly, resisting the urge to backhand her right there and then.

"And I say Norio can spend as much time with Izuma as he likes." I smiled internally as the young man's eye brightened.

"Mama!"

At the word, I whipped around to see my son's arms stretched out, him smiling broadly up at Norio. Aya's eyes widened as she brought her hands to her mouth, though at this point, no one really gave her the luxury of receiving any attention. Every person in the room stared, mouth open, eyes as wide as the moon, perhaps larger, as the little boy stood up, and arms still outstretched, staggered towards Norio. Noririn knelt down, recomposing himself and took the laughing child into his arms.

"Mama! Mama!"

I watched in silent admiration and awe as the two cuddled quietly, as smiles broke out throughout the room, happy to see 'Mother' and son reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go! Chapter 2! Man writing these things is umm...fun? Lol dunno I enjoy it ^ ^

Chapter 2: Black Lace

I woke up with a gurgling in my ear and a low voice trying to hush the babble. Opening my eyes and sitting up in bed, I smiled lazily at Norio who was smiling faintly, but patting the baby's head, calming it down.

" Norio..? Good morning love..." My eyes flashed open -as did Norio's- at the sudden use of a pet name.

The awkward silence lasted about forever and a minute. It was interrupted by Izuma's coos as he hugged us both -somehow- around the middle. Norio then smiled and picked him up, leaning back against my chest. The sensual odour that leaked from him made the muscles in my stomach tighten. And suddenly, I didn't care why he was here, how long he was staying, I just knew that I missed him terribly. So I hugged him, pulling them both into my embrace. Norio turned around, a soft shade of pink tinting his face as he looked shyly up at me. And I right then knew, that he still loved only me. Holding his face in my hands, I leaned forward, gently brushing my mouth against his. Izuma cooed again curiously, bringing us both back to reality. Norio looked down at the smiling child lovingly.

"He's really ours isn't he..?" I nodded into his neck as Izuma was picked up and given a kiss on the forehead.

"Stay." Norio turned to look at me.

I didn't realize why he was staring like that,-eyes wide- until my mind had reminded me t hat I had said this.

"What...?" He asked, the whisper drifting on the lazy summer wind.

"You're a parent, therefore you have to take care of your child." His fell and I cursed in cold exterior internally

"Oh..of course.." He bit his lower lip and I could tell he was holding back tears. But I nodded sternly.

Also, we'll have to do that annoying couple-in-love charade thing for Izuma." No! Why do I always say these things? It's not a charade! The pain in my chest increased ten-fold as the returner-to-ancestry just nodded silently.

"Of course." Picking up the child, he began dressing him in a light blue jumper. After doing so, he put him onto the floor and went to get dressed himself, coming out of the bathroom in a pale blue lace shirt, loose again that tightened at his wrists, white jeans and the same knee high boots. His long hair was brushed up into a loose braid and hung down as he picked up Izuma again. The creature before me was so breathtaking, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"-masa! Kunimasa!" I blinked quickly out of my stare to see Norio looking at me with a smile, but one eyebrow raised.

"It's time for breakfast dear." I nearly jumped out of my own skin. 'Dear'. He'd called me 'dear.' I shook my head, pushing the newfound thoughts that were beginning to take over my brain. I just nodded again and stood up. The lovely young man's eyes darkened considerably, I was _sure_ of it. I watched him observe my mostly naked body from afar, then turn away. This was ridiculous. We were both clearly hungry for one another, yet we did nothing about it. The utter idiocy of it all was making my brain hurt.

~( ~)~(^ ^)~(~ )~

When breakfast was finished, Norio got up, wiping baby food from Izuma's cheeks with a napkin softly.

"Would you like to go on a walk with Mama love?" I heard him ask softly. Izuma made that happy gurgling sound again. My heart jumped as Noririn giggled quietly and cradled our child in his arms.

-C L I C K!-

The rocking ceased and we turned to find my idiot brother grinning devilishly and giving us a thumbs up, holding what appeared to be a professional camera. I. Was going. To strangle him. But when I looked back to Norio, his adorable face was worth it. So maybe I'd just throttle that blond guy around a bit.

"Sorry couldn't help it. those two are the perfect Mother-son couple." Yonekuni said blankly, throwing me the camera, which I thankfully caught.

Opening up the 'Recently Taken' folder, I stared at Norio and Izuma. Both in blue, they matched. Izuma was cradled against his Mama's chest, frozen in childish mid-giggle, while Norio,a very tiny blush on his cheeks, held him close. Long, long thin fingers curved slightly around the back of his head. It was amazing. Putting the camera aside, I stared up at Yonekuni, annoyed.

"Is that all you came here to do?"

The blond nodded quickly and rubbed the back of his neck before departing with a;

" Well, I'm off to bang we some Prez~" At this, Norio jumped, perhaps not aware of the fact that we still were good friends with the man.

"He's here? Mai I speak with him?" Yonekuni shot Norio a death glare -though it was only half meant- but still making the green-eyed angel shrink back a bit.

"Later..then." And with that, my brother left.

Almost at once, Norio relaxed and turned to me, smiling that sweet smile that made me want to freeze his face, just so I could stare at it all day long.

"So, me and Izuma are going for a walk. Would you like to join us?"

I gave a silent nod and stood up, catching up to Norio and the baby as they walked along through the garden. I watched Norio, my eyes burning with tears I did not dare shed. Sitting down under a particularly large sherry blossom tree, no it was a magnolia tree, he let go of the child, letting him crawl around on the grass.

"Noririn, close your eyes."

I took in a quiet breath has he flinched slightly at my icy tone, and very hesitantly did as he was told. Carefully, I leaned forward, and kissed him. He moved back, beginning to protest but I just brought my lips back over his, sliding my tongue into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chaptah 3 Thanks so much for the reviews! I forgot to mention this, but I do not own Sex Pistols/Love Pistols. I was thinking, that maybe Chapter 4 should be Norio's POV. Whaddaya think? Just throwing things out there ...I'm sorry for my lack of updating . I don't grovel so... But yea I am terribly sorry. I've just been so busy lately and fanfiction just kind of slipped down the list of priorities. You know, that kind of down low where you'd need a few miles of rope, then a human ladder of some sort, then some more rope to reach it. That kind of thing.

Chapter 3: Blue Lace

I made sure to wrap my arms around his waist, bringing him closer, though when I felt a hard shove, I fell back a bit, staring up at a flushed-face Norio. It seems he'd gotten better at controlling himself since he left. Personally, I would have thought him to be even more sensitive to my touch...but I guess it's not the case. I calmed down from the hidden rage that had curled itself in the pit of my lower abdomen, threatening to explode at any given moment, and watched silently -as usual- as Norio picked up Izuma and quickly strode off into the garden without turning back or uttering a single word. Sighing, I leaned back, wincing as the back of my head hit the bark of the tree. Most likely, I went too far. Maybe not far enough? I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. Option one, was to sweep Noririn off his feet and take him, simply because I had the power to and wanted to. But then again, the down side would be him despising me for the rest of his time alive on this Earth, this universe! In addition, I might be the cause of trauma or PTSD he might- I'm getting carried away with this! Anyway, the other option, was to let him to come to me. And if he didn't, I would...I would have to confront him about it.

To be completely honest, I'm not totally sure why Norio left me behind all those years. I don't recall any huge fights, or anything particularly hurtful that I slapped him with. Dammit! Feeling my teeth grinding against one another, I rubbed my temples, attempting to relax, which, thankfully, I did. Standing up, I followed after what vaguely resembled Norio's silhouette. After a bit, I caught up to him, finding the Nek-mata to be sitting down and watching Izuma crawl around on the soft grass, following butterflies. I silently observed, a foot paused uncomfortably in mid-air as Norio chuckled, his chin in the palm of his left hand. Out of nowhere, I suddenly got this sudden urge to want to see Norio's form. The last time I had seen it was soon after we first met, and the boy had been dressed in a school girl's outfit. Honestly, the only reason why I remember this incident was because later on the day I got a massive hard-on that kept resurfacing throughout the whole day, at times that were rather odd and maybe even inappropriate. Not that Norio knows about this. Either way, I sauntered up to him and leaned down, eyes narrow.

" Show me." Damn. It always came out as a command. Couldn't I be at least a little more gentle?

Green eyes looked up at me, slightly confused.

"Show you...what?" He asked, his right brow dipping downward.

" Show me your soul's appearance." I commanded again.

Norio's expression seemed to relax once he understood what I wanted.

" You do know that would require me getting excited...right?" He looked at me as if I had just gotten hit in the head with something particularly heavy, and did not know who I was, let alone know what I was asking of him.

" Yes! Yes! I know! And I'm willing to provide whatever it is excites you. I just want to see it." I uttered, hands up in exasperation.

The young man's mouth gaped and his eyes widened a bit, pink fleeting over his cheeks before vanishing completely.

" Izuma is right here, and it isn't as if I can leave him all alone." He objected coolly. The young man really did improve.

I could hear the feral growl building up in my throat and before I could do anything about it, it jumped from my mouth in a loud, vicious snarl. The child near Norio's feet paused, his gazed fixed on my before frowning, tears beginning to leak from the corner of his eyes, and loud sniffles - the beginning of sobs- coming from him. It was an expected reaction, I suppose. For I had never lost my temper in front of Izuma like that. Standing up, his brows pulled together firmly, Noririn strode up to me and slapped me. I stood, frozen ,staring at him. _Never,_ as long as I've known Noririn, has he ever slapped me with a gaze so cold and penetrating. He was, full out glaring at me and I felt myself take a step back.

"Control yourself Kunimasa." He muttered as he knelt down, scooped up the crying child, and walked briskly away from me, in the opposite direction.

Angry, confused and frustrated beyond beliefs, I whirled around and stalked over, growling out a long stream of curses under my breath. After I turned the corner, I lightly raised my hand to touch my cheek. The skin felt slightly inflamed and warm. It wouldn't bruise, but it was probably quite obvious that it was a slap, not a punch. Walking,I didn't notice that I'd run into Aya until My chest smacked into his face. She uttered a little yelp and looked up, afraid, then relaxed too visibly for my liking, when she realized that I was who I was. Hate that stupid woman. She was a Chihuahua. One of those pure-blood ones that honestly irritated the most. Now that Norio was back, I don't understand how I've put up with her for such a long time.

" Kunimasa, is something the matter?" She asked, peering up at me.

One of the few good things about her was that she bounced back fast.

" No.." I muttered under my breath and strode past her. She shrugged and went on about whatever it was she was doing.

Steam. I needed to blow some off. Correction, I needed to blow a lot of it off. Either way, I decided to take a few laps around the estate, which, if one thought about it, was actually quite a walk, because the estate was immense.

When I finally looked up front the ground on which I was walking, I noticed that I was back where I started. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair when I heard my name. Normally, I wouldn't eavesdrop, but it was Noririn's voice that uttered it, so naturally, I was interested.

" Asking Kunimasa about it would be foolish. He wouldn't give me a straight answer. Or a truthful one." I heard Noririn mutter, rather sadly from what I could tell.

" Well did you hint at it maybe?" The second voice asked. It sounded like Shinobu.

" No. I don't want to get into anything like that...It might complicate things." Norio said, sighing. There was a gurgling and I knew that Izuma was probably there as well.

" Then what about forgiveness? Have you given that any thought at all?" Shinobu asked, almost hesitantly.

There was a long, almost never ending paused before I heard, crystal clear;

" He burnt every single photo he had of me, of us together. Wrote vile comments and words all over each and every single one of the. Kept letters in which he wrote he wished he would kill me, wished I would just drop dead. Some said he wished I had never been born. I won't get into detail..it's not pretty. But...I will say that the only reason I have returned for a bit, is to visit my child."

...What?

Ah so uh. I want a beta-reader. But they seem to be a bit of pain, though I still find the idea cool. If anyone's willing, do send me a message or something.


End file.
